One Piece x Reader
by veronbluesky
Summary: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. These stories are sexual.
1. Chapter 1

**Shanks x Reader AU**

He held your stare from across the bar, taking a swig from his almost empty bottle of Jaeger. Your (color) eyes entrancing him to move through the sea of people. He placed the empty bottle on the bar's counter and began his march. With an arched eyebrow, you gave him a smirk and turned to give him a chase.

Surprised, he chuckled to himself and followed in pursuit. Knowing he could see, you put a sway to your hips as you lead him all around the bar. Some patrons were catching onto the act and whispering hushedly to their friends-they wanted to see if he could capture you. In this bar, you were known to put up a chase, and no one has ever caught you. 

Finally, at the end of the stairs leading to the rooms, the redhead caught you by your wrist. He seemed out of breath slightly, but you moved your hand to fit in his and pulled him up the stairs. With the music's bass shaking the bar's walls already, no one noticed when you two crashed through the door of a vacant room and slammed it shut. His lips crashed onto yours with zeal and excitement. Teeth collided and tongues danced in synch. 

You could taste the Jaeger and a hint of vodka which only added to your intoxicated state of lust. His hands roamed up and down your sides, pulling up your shirt and pulling down your bra to tease your nipple with his tongue. Your lips parted, and a breathy moan erupted from the back of your throat. You reached for his belt buckle and undid it with ease-the belt falling to the floor. His hands quickly undid your jean's button and tugged them down; you pushed him away to take your jeans all the way. You walked toward him and pulled his shirt over his head and placed your hands on his chest, your fingers tracing the dips where the muscle is defined. 

He ran his hands up your arms; one stopped at your neck while the other went to the nape of your neck and grabbed a handful of your (color) hair. He tugged down and attacked the exposed flesh of your neck, leaving purple hickeys at random. You groaned, and a seductive grin crossed your features; you reached to palm his hardening erection through his pants. It earned you a deep growl and a harsh bite to the area behind your ear. 

The redhead trailed rough kissed down your jaw and neck to your stomach until he was kneeling, stopping just above your panties. He blew hot air onto your clothed clit, and it sent a wild shiver up your spine. Just as you had teased his erection, he stood back up and pulled you flush against his chest. Spinning the two of you around, he captured your lips as he leads you to the bed where the edge hit the back of your knees, forcing you to sit. 

Breaking the kiss, he resumed his position of kneeling in front of your entrance, this time leaving kisses and hickeys on your inner thighs. You could feel his stumble, and it spiked your heart rate feeling him close the distance between his lips and your pussy. Finally, he gave your clit a lick-his wet muscle bringing about goosebumps on your body. You bucked your hips toward his tongue, rising a taunting chuckle, "Eager, are we?" 

He saw your flushed colored cheeks and chest, and slowly stuck his tongue inside you. He kept his eyes on you to watch your reaction. You let your head fall back as you closed your eyes; your hand left the bed to hold his head, fingers entangled in his red and messy hair. You bunched up his ginger locks in your fist and let go, repeatedly, as he ate you out. The warm feeling in the pit of your abdomen grew hotter and hotter; his tongue added more kindle to the fire until you reached your climax. Squeezing his head between your thighs, riding out your high, you mewled in bliss. 

He pushed your thighs away and pulled back from your pussy, lapping up your juices from his lips. He crawled on top of you, pinning your head between his arms and kissing you with a fiery passion. You could taste your juices on his tongue, reigniting the warmth in your stomach. He pressed his hips against you, and you could feel his hardness from his pants. 

You felt down his ribs and abs, pulling down his pants and boxers, and setting free his erection. It pressed against your thigh, almost begging to enter you as you felt it twitch. "Got a name for me to scream out?" you asked against his lips as you slowly positioned his cock at your entrance.

"Shanks," he groaned into your neck-the feeling of your hand exciting his erection more. With the name, you lead his cock into you. Shanks shuddered, his pants hitting your neck as he adjusted to the warmth and fit. You hummed as he filled you up, the slightest of pain non-existent to you. Bucking your hips, you heard his breath catch in his throat then a warning growl-you felt it vibrate through his chest against your own. Shanks started to thrust his hips at a slow pace, trying to control his hunger. 

You bit your bottom lip, loving the feeling of his cock inside you. You arched your back up when you felt his sharp thrust among the steady ones. It drove your eyes to roll to the back of your head and your tongue hanging out-a sexy sight to his eyes. He ate up the look and bucked his hips quickly again, earning a high pitched moan from you. "God-please!" 

He dipped down to whisper in your ear, "That's not my name," he pulled out until only the tip was left. He was prodding with small thrusts to get you to say his name. 

"Please, Shanks-fuck me!"

A satisfied smirk played on his lips, and he thrust in with such force it rocked the bed frame. He kept at a fast pace-his thrusts eliciting a more erotic moan from you each time. His breaths came labored and shaky; your throat was becoming sore from crying out in pleasure. Both your bodies glistened with sweat in the low-lit room. Your second climax on the rise, your fingers clawed at his back, leaving bloody scratches in their wake. Shanks grunted and moaned as he felt his orgasm come to its pinnacle. 

"Oh-shit," he muttered, feeling your walls tighten around him. Your back arched up, and your fingernails dug into his back as you came. Shanks pulled out and jerked himself off to finish his ejaculation-his seed shooting onto your stomach and breasts. He reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed some tissues, giving them to you to clean yourself up. You thanked him and wiped off his semen; both of you got redressed afterward. 

"I was surprised when you caught me, but I'm glad you did." You smiled up at Shanks. And he gave you a full and goofy grin. 

"Surprised?"

You nodded, "No one's caught me when I give them a chase. They usually lose interest."

Shanks shook his head, "Well, you were worth the pursuit and…" He looked to you with shining brown eyes, "I don't plan on letting you go." You stared at him with wide eyes, your lips slightly parted in shock. He laughed at your startled face, and placed his hands against your cheeks, leaning in close. You felt his breath on your lips, glancing at them quickly-you wouldn't mind being his. "So, " he chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your name."

"(name)." you were still quite shocked, but you fixed your composure.

"(name). What do you say?"

A playful smile played on your face with gleaming eyes of glee, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Crocodile x Reader**

You're sexy. But if you had to falter about that fact it was because you stood next to Miss Sundae. Just like now, the two of you were requested to meet Mr. 0-your boss. As you stood next to the taller woman, you snuck glances at her body; she wore her tight leather outfit that hugged her breasts and hips most sexually. You wore a more professional button-up blouse and a pencil skirt. Mentally sighing, you stared ahead when the doors to his office opened. 

"Miss. All Sundae and Miss. Shortcake, come in." His voice was low and husky-it filled your ears sweetly. _I wonder what he sounds like in bed_, you thought as you and Sundae walked in. The doors closed behind you, and the boss sat in a chair behind a desk in the dark; the smoke from his cigar, giving the room a smoky atmosphere, quite literally. The only light from the large fish tanks with the banana-diles swimming about illuminating the two of you where you stood, waiting for his orders. Mr. 0 leaned forward on his desk, his hook and rings glinting in the dim light, "I need you to make sure everything goes according to plan-today is the day we bring the king down." 

"Yes, Mr. 0," All Sundae spoke with professionalism with a hint of seduction. You nodded, not answering him verbally.

"If this plan goes to shit, I'll personally execute you both." You licked your lips nervously, but both you and Miss. Sundae nodded. "You two are dismissed." Both of you turned to leave, Miss. Sundae walking ahead of you. "Except you, Miss. Shortcut," his voice held a demanding tone, and it stopped you in your tracks. You left the doors close behind Miss. Sundae and turned to face your boss. 

"Yes, sir?"

"Come closer." You walked forward, swallowing thickly as you stopped in front of his desk. _Am I in trouble?_ He didn't speak for the next three minutes, which were agony to you, feeling as though you would stand there forever feeling his eyes on you. Your breath caught in your throat once he spoke, "You're quite pretty from afar, but up close I can tell you are extremely… desireable." Mr. 0's voice was dark and smooth, it sent a thrilling shiver down your spine. 

He sat back in his chair and with the faint flooding of the light, you could outline his face and upper body. It was appealing when you noticed the two top buttons of his pinstripe shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest that glimmered in the faint lighting. You saw his hand lift and beckon you over with his finger. Steadying your breathing, you walked over to him. He patted his lap, telling you to sit. You did so, your skirt riding up and giving him a full view of your panties; you blushed knowing full well that his eyes were enjoying the view. 

Without warning, your boss pressed his thumb against your clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through you. You arched your back, and your head rolled to the side, exposing the supple flesh that your heartbeat pounded against. He took the opportunity and sank his teeth into your neck like a vampire draining its victim. It caused you to moan and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him flush against you. He growled against the junction where your neck and shoulder connect, "I had a feeling you were dirty… should I fuck you right now on my desk or should I make you suffer?" 

You chuckled, pulling his face away from your neck to stare at him in his eyes, "Do as you please, Mr. 0." 

The smirk on his lips grew sinister, and he captured your lips in an aggressive makeout. You parted your lips submissively to his prodding tongue, letting him taste you. You sucked on his tongue, mixing your saliva as his thumb never relented, rubbing circles on your clit. With you distracted in the kiss, he pulled your panties to the side and slipped a digit into your slick heat. His fingers curled forward, brushing against your wall and making you break the heated tongue war to cry out a moan. Your head lolled back, and he began his assault of hickeys to your exposed neck. His finger and lips drove you closer and closer to your climax. 

Before you could reach your sweet release, he removed his finger, and you whined in protest. He took his hook and snagged it at the first button of your shirt; he swiped downward, and the buttons popped off, your shirt opening like double-french doors to give him full access of your bare breasts. Once his eyes landed on your hardened nipples, he let out a groan-feeling his erection grow tighter in his dress pants. His hand took in one of your breasts and played with the perked bud while he sucked on the other. Your eyes fluttered closed, and your hand ran through his neatly gelled-back hair, raking your fingernails against his scalp when he bit down. 

Growing bored with your breasts, he picked you up, holding you with one arm around the small of your back and swiped his desk free of any obscurities. He pressed your body against his office and moved his hips between your legs. You arched your back from the sudden cold, and you finally saw the face of your boss: a scar running across his nose from ear to ear and hair strands fell from their place, giving him a god-like presentation. It caught you in awe and he noticed, licking his lips and bringing them to your ear, "Like what you see?" 

A present blush sprouted from your heaving chest to the tips of your ears; you swallowed thickly and gave him a breathy _yes_ to answer his question. He chuckled and trailed rough kisses and bites down your jaw to your neck, eventually getting your skirt which he shredded off with his hook. He pulled your panties down with his teeth, letting them hang off one of your ankles and abused the tender flesh of your inner thighs. Bright red and purple hickeys to be sore in the coming day beginning to show already; as he reached your entrance, he blew hot air and observed how your body twitched in anticipation.

Swiping his tongue up gave you a shudder-goosebumps quickly appearing over your body. He teased and toyed with your clit, sucking and rolling it gently between his teeth. Involuntarily, you bucked your hips forward, begging for him to eat you out. He saw your impatient gaze from where he crouched and gave in, plunging his tongue inside and tasting your juices. His tongue alone drove your orgasm closer and closer to its breaking point, but when he added two fingers while his tongue lapped at your folds and clit, you reached the bliss of release. 

Your hands clawed at the finished wooden desk, your back arched upward, and your legs closed in his head-keeping him stationed at your entrance. With ease, he pushed your legs apart and crawled over you to have you taste yourself; he kissed you with fiery desire, entangling his tongue with yours. Still, out of breath from your high, the kiss was broken as you panted for oxygen. "We are far from over," he spoke low and huskily, reeling back and unbuckling his belt and throwing it to the floor; his dress pants pooled to his ankles, and his stiff erection poked out from his briefs. 

You fingered yourself and bit your lower lip devilishly, seeing his erection with half-lidded (color) eyes that were clouded with lust. "_Please…_ fill me up," you pleaded, taking out your fingers and sucking on them. The sight grew your boss' arousal, and he growled, taking out his thick and twitching cock. 

"You won't last long," he warned before pounding into you. The sudden shock of being stretched all at once had you scream. He muffled it with his mouth on yours and left you no time to adjust, thrusting in and out at a rough and robust pace, the desk rocking with each thrust. His hips colliding with the underside of your thighs, surely leaving bruises. The rise of your climax returned at full force-the crackling fire in the bottom of your stomach was raging, your body heating up. He left your mouth and picked up one of your legs, propping it against his shoulder, his stokes becoming longer and reaching deeper. 

The lewd sounds of skin contact and the slickness of your dripping entrance echoed in your ears, the low guttural groans of your boss sending your mind in a frenzy. "God-_fuck_!" he said between closed teeth. He pressed his thumb again on your clit and rubbed in time with his thrusts.

You sobbed out a moan and arched your back as his ministrations sent you to your second high. Your walls tightened around his cock, sending him to his release as well. He pulled out and came on your stomach, a long and husky moan sounding with it. 

Once both of you regained your breaths, he tucked himself away and pulled up his dress pants, buckling them up once again. You sat on the edge of his desk and watched him dress with a satisfied smile. He noticed your stare and saw you still baren of clothes, remembering he had ripped your outfit with his hook. Standing up and slicking back the stray hairs back into their place, he threw you his coat. "Here… return it when you've dressed again." 

Your smile widened, and you hopped off his desk, pulling up your panties and wrapping his coat over your frame. "Thank you, sir-" 

"Crocodile," he lit himself a cigar and huffed out the smoke.

You hummed and hugged his coat closer to your body, now feeling the cold of his office. "Thank you, Crocodile."


End file.
